1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless chip and a manufacturing method of the wireless chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wireless chip for transmitting and receiving data has been actively developed and such a wireless chip is called, e.g., an IC tag, an ID tag, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory. For a transmission system of a wireless chip, there are three systems of an electromagnetic coupling system, an electromagnetic induction system and a radio wave system. The electromagnetic coupling system employs a mutual induction of electric coils by alternating magnetic field, and employs a frequency of 13.56 MHz. The electromagnetic induction system employs two frequencies with classifying broadly. One is 135 kHz or less and the other is 13.56 MHz. Communication having a range of maximum 1 m with a wireless chip can be conducted by the electromagnetic induction system depending on a shape and a size of a reader/writer. The radio wave method employs UHF and a frequency band of 2.45 GHz. The radio wave system has the greatest feature that a communication range is long. Such a wireless chip is used with the chip fixed to a product, e.g., attached on a surface of the product, or embedded in the product. For example, the chip is embedded in an organic resin constituting a package, or attached on the surface of the package.